The Other Side Of The Leaf
by GlimmeringTopHat
Summary: "Fairy Tail has taught me a lot about forgiving, loving and understanding." After an argument with Natsu, Lucy has decided to leave to guild for 3 years to get stronger.But after 3 years, how has she changed and what has changed in Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail Fan Fiction by Hattie or GlimmeringTopHat. Hey there everyone! I am new to this website, so this is my first fan fiction -High five to readers!- Well, a few things you should know. I am a busy 14 year old, so if I don't upload quickly, I apologize in advance also, this story is a series and it is NOT like the others about Lisanna being terrible and mean. Anyway, on wards with the story! ^_^**

"Once again, we didn't get paid." Natsu moaned with a mouth full of chicken. This had been the third time this week Team Natsu had been on a mission and each time they returned with empty pockets. Natsu was getting more and more distraught by the hour while his team mates were all exhausted including Lucy. She had tried to work extra hard for some rent money but yet again it didn't deliver. Their last mission had been a complete and utter disaster because of loss of direction and when it was mid-day in the scorching hot dessert the bandits planned a surprise attack.

A shiver went down Lucy's back when she recalled, herself wasn't hurt that bad, but Grey had a few cuts down his leg which was being tended to by his girlfriend, Juvia. The last bandage was wrapped around his leg and the water mage gave him a kiss before flying off to fetch some food. Erza was in her dorm room resting from a massive amount of magic used in all three jobs and Natsu was already up searching for another job leaving a sobbing Happy munching on a merry-gold fish. It bugged Lucy that Natsu was searching for another high paid job when clearly his 'team mates' were in no condition to leave, thinking about it Lucy had noticed a slight change in Natsu's behaviour. He was becoming more short tempered than he usually was and he also spent his free nights drinking with Lisanna and Cana. Natsu and Lisanna were not going out but everyone in the guild could see how perfect they were for each other, this also pissed Lucy off. Jealousy, she guessed. Before all the jobs, Natsu had been very distant from the team and even from the blue exceed. He spent most days off to towns and holiday homes with Lisanna leaving the others to either wait for their return or attempt a solo job.

Lucy shook with anger as Natsu ripped the piece of paper printed with another job and shoving it at Mira. "We're doing this one." He grunted.

"NO NATSU! WE ARE NOT!" Lucy managed to scream silencing the guild.

Natsu turned his head to the side; shock planted on his face but quickly disappeared. "WHAT?"

"You heard me. Enough is enough, everyone is exhausted and in no state to go on another stupid job!" Lucy's legs were shaking when she stood from the bar stool.

Natsu was now facing her, "I don't care. Just because you are weak and can't deal with proper jobs! ALL YOU DO IS RELY ON OTHERS TO GET RENT MONEY FOR YOUR SELFISH ASS."

The whole guild was in silence; Lucy could only hear her heart beating slowly and her jagged breath exhaling. Had Natsu just said that? Lucy never thought she was being selfish and weak. Too many thoughts accumulated her mind at once; she was still standing in the bar like a lemon everyone whispering about her. Natsu had already slammed the door shut with Lisanna running after him. Grey limped over to Lucy and placed his hand on her shoulder. "He didn't mean it Lu-"

"Save it. I- I believe him" Lucy chocked out with her bangs swept across her tearing eyes. The only thing Lucy could do was run.

She left her wide eyed friends behind and sprinted towards her home. He's right. I'm just a coward and look at me. Weak, fragile. I do rely on the others. I'm just a selfish idiot who couldn't recognize her own faults. God. I would make both Mum and Dad disappointed and all of her spirits must be so fed up with her by now. Lucy always tried hard to fight with them but all her spirits were much stronger than her and she always needed saving. In fact Lucy couldn't think of a job or an event where she didn't need saving. Lucy stumbled through the door to her house and landed straight onto the wood floor. Her eyes were blurred with tears and she ran out of breath pretty quickly due to crying and running. Lucy ended the hysterics and breathed slowly in the darkness, she slept.

The pink headed Dragon stomped out of the building. Did he really just say that? As soon as he said it he regretted it. But it was true, wasn't it? Erza and Grey were probably thinking the same and he did nothing wrong. Lisanna was now calling after him and he could hear the slight pitter-patter steps running closer. He puffed his cheeks and blew out a long breath of fire, in the end Natsu had done nothing and Lucy would be sure to apologize to him tomorrow for winding him up. Then it will go back to normal, whatever that was.

It was dusk. The skies were filled with yellow and orange streaks resembling Lucy's cracked open egg yolk she had for breakfast. After her little nap, Lucy collected herself and had summoned Loke.

"Are you sure about this?" Loke questioned behind her packing her last belongings into a red duffle bag.

"Yeah, definite. Let me just finish this and we'll get going." Lucy answered whilst scratching the last few sentences down on the paper. This would be her goodbye.

The next morning, Grey and Erza were the first up eating their breakfast in the guild's bar. In the morning Erza had been updated of last night's events and was eager to slap the Dragon Slayer. "Do you think she's ok?" Grey asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, hopefully." Erza voice held hope but a lot of doubt.

"I think we should check up on her." Erza didn't have to answer as she was already carrying Happy towards Lucy's.

When they arrived, both called Lucy's name and searched through the place. But neither found anything but a note.

Grey read.

_Dear everyone at Fairy Tail,_

_I have left for training with Loke. Don't follow. I'm sorry for all the bother I have caused and I hope to become stronger and less selfish during the sessions. I love you all so much and Fairy Tail has taught me a lot about forgiving, loving and understanding. So I thank you for everything and you gave me the extra push for me to fly. But keep happy faces and don't think about me because I will return after achieving my goal in 3 years. Fairy Tail is my home and I feel very lucky to be a part of this humble family._

_Yours Truly,_

_Lucy_

Gray finished reading for the second time in front of the guild. Levy was sobbing quietly in Gajeel's arms. Erza was punching a wall repeatedly, Master was cracking open his 5th beer and the rest were in silence probably thinking about dangers and the golden memories they shared with Lucy. That's when the flame head punched his way inside, rambling about everyone being in the way. "What's up?" He laughed. No one bothered to reply, most turned away in disgust.

Master spoke the two words, "Lucy left."

"For another job. That's more like it!" Erza stopped punching the wall.

"Lucy has left Fairy Tail for three years to train." Erza voice wavered a bit.

Natsu was taken back. Lucy left Fairy Tail and three years seemed a long time. How could she just leave him with the rest of the pack to lead? "LUCY LEFT!" He screamed. "AND SHE DIDN'T SAY GOOD BYE TO ME, I MEAN WHAT THE-" His sentence was cut short when a tender hand slapped him across the face full power. Natsu expected the ice wizard to be head to head with him but instead he only could see the short white haired girl standing before him with fat tears streaming down her face. "Lisanna." Natsu whispered completely baffled holding his red cheek.

"GETT A-A G-GGRIP!" Lisanna's voice was sharp and stern. "LUCY LEFT BECAUSE SHE BELIVED WHAT YOU SAID. SHE COULD DIE IN THIS TRAINING AND YOU CARE ABOUT A GOOD BYE! YOU'RE THE ONE BEING SELFISH. OPEN YOUR EYES, NATSU. LUCY'S GONE." Mira had wrapped her arm around her shaking shoulders. Elfman gave Natsu a protective glare and walked behind his siblings. Natsu glanced around him at the many eyes targeting him. Although he didn't want to admit it, Lisanna was right. What had he done?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Wow, just wanted to say a massive thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and reviewed it! Thank you for all the comments and I am thankful for the help! So this is the second chapter, so it is a bit short. I will make sure the next will will contain a lot more detail. So on wards with the story! ^_^**

"Everyone boarding the train to Exobeia please make your way over now, thank you!" The cheerful voice bleeped out with a crackle. Lucy was standing on the platform still pondering if she had made the right decision. Before she could reconsider Loke wrapped his hands around her waist and drew her in. His warm breath teased Lucy's right ear which made her shiver.

"LOKE! Get off me!" Lucy squealed as she squirmed out of his arms. Lucy used to blush at this gesture at first but since she knew he was fooling around and that she didn't have any feelings for him she would lecture and shout at him instead. When Lucy turned around to give him yet another lecture she found herself starring into Loke's eyes, he wasn't wearing any glasses so the beads of water could be seen in the corner of his black pools.

"Lucy. I know you hate it when I do this and you know I'm just a good friend. And as a good friend I should give you some advice." Loke turned his chin down, so he could stare into her chocolate orbs. His face held no other emotion but complete sadness. "I know what you did last night." Lucy squinted her eyes, confused until Loke brushed his hand on the small indents on her arm. Last night was the first time she dug her small dagger into her arm, she remembered the tiny droplet of blood landing on her legs, the burning sensation roaring in her head as she pushed harder into her skin. The numbing of the pain as she dug at different patches of skin. She blushed in embarrassment when she realised Loke must have noticed, she tried to turned away and act like he didn't say anything but his grip hardened. "Lucy, I am here for you ok? Just promise me one thing that you won't ever do this again." His voice choked on the last word. Lucy nodded and hugged Loke before running towards the train. His eyes followed the celestial mage to the doors of the train, it was then that Loke knew that he was the one that had to protect her, it was his job now.

5 months it had been since she left. Mira wiped the last of the crumbs of the bar and began washing another load of dishes. Everything had changed in Fairy Tail since the blonde mage left. Natsu and Lisanna were distant; Lisanna had moved on and is now currently dating Fried which took a lot of explaining and strength to clam Mira down when she found out. She smiled at the memory, the soap bubble rising and falling on her skin. Natsu however, changed a lot. Everyone expected a rampage or a depressive state from Natsu but after a couple of weeks he became a lot more grown up and caring. He would go on jobs to pay for Lucy's rent money and he would come back with a smile spread on his face and order the largest meal. There were fewer fights between Grey and Natsu since both were occupied. Erza had been gone on a top secret mission since Lucy left. The rest of us had been slowly grasping normality, although Mira was still troubled for Natsu, Happy told her yesterday that Natsu would sometimes cry himself to sleep and he would freak out if he saw and blond haired teenage girl in town. She bit her lip at how he must feel; she remembered when she thought Lisanna had died. The endless tears would pour down her face each night. Mira looked down at the sparkling pint glass; she missed her smile, satin blonde hair and those chocolate eyes full of love. Her presence always made the room light up and glow. It wasn't the same any more.

"Excuse me?"

Mira sprang up from her thoughts only to face a clocked man in front of her. " Y-yes" She stuttered.

"I would like to join Fairy Tail, please."

Finally she sighed as she climbed the last of the steps. "We're here." She gasped at the ancient temple before her. The whistling wind blew pink cheery blossom across the vast area, the gushing waterfall looked so peaceful that Lucy wanted to jump right in. There were various draping trees hiding the main entrance of the holy building and magnificent statues dotted around the gardens. The temple was so overpowering. Lucy and Loke had travelled to Exobeia's own famous training centre, the whimsical garden of Zelenda. Loke had heard from the Spirit King that Zelenda was a Star Dragon and that Lucy should train with her. Lucy dropped to her knees and started to pant, they had been climbing those steps for days, and Loke had practically carried her half the way insistent he didn't want his princess to break into sweat. She practically had become fitter just by getting here.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Loke whispered.

"Isn't it just. Can we live here?"

"Only for three years, my princess. I leave you to settle in and I will pay quick check up's on you."

"You're leaving?" She whined. Lucy was scared out of her wits that she might have to face a dragon on her own.

"I'm sorry, princess but I can't stay here forever. You'll be fine, just remember to treat Zelenda with respect and address her as she was your own mother." And with that he disappeared, bright gold flames encircling him. She sighed for the 5th time today.

Lucy dragged her exhausted body into the temple. The cold marble floors stretched for miles, and green plants hung beside large, paned windows. There were several doors lined along one corridor, green palm trees were placed along each side of the doors and there were cute little engravings on each wooden frame. Lucy reached the door labelled 'Dreams and hopes' and entered. The place was beautiful. There was a massive queen size bed, a deep bath, a writers desk, a large window with a balcony leading out to the breathtaking garden and most of all, the roof was made of glass open for star gazing and cloud watching. Lucy already felt like she had died and entered heaven. She leaped onto the feathered quilt and snuggled tightly into the satin pillows, her heavy eyelids rested.

**A new member has joined Fairy Tail, who is it? And will he or she have an impact on the normal day to day lives of Fairy Tail? Lucy has arrived at the training temple, but will she meet Zelenda the star dragon and will they hit off? Find this out in the next chapter. **

**What did you think? I'm sorry for any mistakes in this chapter, I did rush and once again thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! So I tried to write a bit more than last time and I also tried to up my writing. I literally wrote this in an hour and again sorry for any mistakes. Anyway, on wards with the story ^_^ **

**_Hope_  
**

_Lucy_ P.O.V

Each pound vibrated through my skin, my heart racing, sweat began building up in my hair roots. The moss under my feet squelched after each stride, the sun streaming through the tall fern trees added even more heat to my sweaty body. This was my usual run through the gardens and it was normally followed with a long bath, but since I had pushed to my maximum of 26 miles, plus a 7 mile steep climb, all I craved was a cold shower.

The first drop hit my skin. The cold droplets formed an icy steam as I stood there without moving at all and the mellow droplets morphing into sharp little blades of ice. When my body couldn't bear any more, I turned the silver knob to 'HOT'. The hot water stream collided into my skin, realising the tension. I closed my eyes and the hot steam enveloped my body. It had been a whole month since arriving at the Temple and frankly I have only trained myself. I'm starting to think that Zelenda the Star Dragon really was a myth, but Loke keeps reassuring me that she will turn up some when. In the mean time, each of my spirits has visited me here to train my strength and power. To be honest, it has helped a lot. I certainly feel stronger and I think my stamina has improved, but I still can't shake away the thought that I'm still weak. Every night, his words repeat in my head over and over. I wonder how he is, how Fairy Tail is. They've probably moved on and are all getting on with their lives, I mean it's got to be easier without having to save me all the time. But I guess, inside, there's still a tiny bit of hope that they miss me. As soon as I thought that, I felt another magical presence. At first, I thought it was Loke but the feel is different, more powerful. My eyes lifted open and I turned the water off.

There sitting on the marble floor was one of the most beautiful creatures in the world. Zelenda had such a sparkling scaly skin, it glittered like a sun set. Amber and red reflections danced across the room. Her eyes were soft and kind, they fluttered at me in such an elegant way and they're I was standing, dripping wet in a towel. Oh god, she going to hate me. Hastily, I gathered my manner and bowed my head towards the beast. Thank god she took lessons with her maids back at the Heartfilia mansion. Zelenda gazed at her for a while, and then with a faint smile gracefully bowed her head in return.

"Why have you come, child?" Her sweet voice sailed like a calm breeze.

"I wish to become stronger, gain respect and to dream again." I managed to keep collected, just as if I was addressing my father's business men.

"Your wish comes with much dedication which I think won't need to be a problem. But to wish, you need hope. Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of the grand celestial mage Layla Heartfilia, you have dreamt and hoped before, you can't hope to dream as your dream is to dream. Therefore, one task is all ready completed. My child, you are still so young and I'm sure many friends and foes still respect and love you which is now another thing to cross off. I see power and strength beat in your heart, but your heart hasn't been unlocked yet. This shall be our task. I will train you to become a new born, Dragon Slayer. Lucy Heartfilia, a dragon slayer of the stars. I think that works well." Zelenda giggled a melodious sound. I knew this was the start of a new friendship.

_Normal P.O.V_

Makarov was standing behind his desk looking out at the sunset; the colour of the setting sun was like the fleshy inside of a freshly-opened plum. He'd have to face it sooner or later, he thought to himself. His brats can't be hurt again, but the question is, do they fight? Makarov had always been a lover not a fighter but when he met his own grandson and became the Master of Fairy Tail, he was bestowed with such a wonderful family. Sure, the brats could be a handful and some of them cause more trouble than others but he loved them. As a husband he should have been more supported of his wife, Mandy before she died giving birth to their son, Iwan. But he was blessed with a courageous and ambitious bunch; he was given a second chance. It angered Makarov that he'd have to see all of that taken away, burned to ashes. Black Maiden had made their predicament very clear.

"Master, they're waiting." The angelic silver mage called out.

He hated war, but sometimes you've got to fight for what you love.

Team Natsu squished into the gathered crowd in Fairy Tail's hall. Many wizards had to cancel any jobs they wished to participate in as there was suppose to be a very important announcement. Everyone was here and was anxious to hear the news, even the all mighty Erza Scarlet was trembling. She had recently returned from her top secret mission and since had not spoken a word of it. Fairy Tail braced themselves as the old man made his way to the stand.

"Listen up Brats! Many of you have heard of the dark guild, The Black Maiden. It seems that they have come to a decision, that Fairy Tail is in the way of their plan to become the number 1 guild in Fiore. The Black Maiden way of doing this, is to declare war." Gasps escaped the audience and Makarov shushed them. "I didn't want to agree, but it seems the only way to protect our people from complete destruction. This dark guild isn't like Oracion Seis or Grimoire Heart. They are much more powerful and deadly, they see us as a meat feast. The Black Maiden will do anything and I repeat _anything_ to hurt you and your family members. They want to wiggle their way into your mind and make you feel cold and pain. They are heartless monsters and it really hurts me that I have to bring my children to fight yet another war. But we are Fairy Tail; we may be a small guild with such a bumpy history. We might have made mistakes but my god have we accomplished much on the way." A large cheer followed and a laughing Makarov continued. "I am so proud of each one of you and to watch all of you grow up so fast and complete such amazing standards it brings tears to my eyes. So we will stand together as one, we will rise to The Black Maiden and we will scream our wills because we are Fairy Tail Wizards, we will fight for what we love!" The shouts and cries could be heard for miles. Fairy Tail actually possessed hope for a war. Fairy Tail thought they could win this war. But no one had anticipated what was about to start and no one knew what the end will hold. It is when the seventh meeting on the seventh day will determine whose blood will be spilled on the dry ruins that were once a guild that believed they could win a war.

**Ohhhhhh soo yeaaahhh! So what did you think? I haven't revealed the new Mage yet, but I can assure you that they will be revealed in the next chapter. Also, the next chapter will be 2 and 1/2 years further into the story! So that means, Lucy will be returning to Fairy Tail a lot different to when she left. :) Leave a review on what you think of this series and any comments on the story line! Thank you sooooo much! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! So this is the fourth chapter. I tried to make it longer and I also searched for any mistakes. But I am dyslexic which means I use spell check a lot and I can't spot my own mistakes**.** It's not an excuse I just wanted to warn you, in case you find any. A massive thank you to all the feed back I have received! Right, on wards with the story! ^_^**

Narrator P.O.V

The Black Maiden has had a profound effect on the kingdom of Fiore. The impact and scars left on Fairy Tail are forever open. For these past 2 and half years, Fairy Tail has been constantly battling the almighty guild yet no tears have been shed and no grave has been dug. But will the innocent hands of a young mage put an end to this everlasting war or will unclean hands of a dark knight cause such devastation and grief to a certain guild? The Magic Council has been destroyed through this bloodshed; however most of the members were spies from the Black Maiden. It is now up to Fairy Tail to continue protecting their land and people but at most their family.

We set our scene on a train, where a blonde mage is deep in thought.

...0...

Normal P.O.V

'It's going to be so strange returning back home. I wonder if they still remember me. Or even recognize me for that matter.' Lucy thought to herself admiring the ember ring given to her by Zelenda. It was a sad farewell but Lucy knew it was going to happen someday.

...FLASHBACK...

Lucy sat on her bed, combing out her long hair. A little tear trickling down her cheek, "Child, why is it that you shed a tear?" Zelenda asked, swopping into her room.

"I have to leave you and I probably won't see you a-again. I'm g-going to r-really m-miss you." Lucy sniffled. This was the first time she had cried since leaving Fairy Tail, Lucy had promise herself that shouldn't become weak and let her tears flow, so she put up a wall for her emotions. I guess she'll have to re-build now, she thought.

"Oh Lucy. You remind me so much of your mother. I remember when Layla had left me to return back to Love & Lucky, but you know the reason why." She had heard so from Zelenda that her mother had to leave her dragon as she was pregnant with Lucy. Her mother and Zelenda met when she was running away from the guild because she knew she was going to have a child. She was afraid and she thought she was weak. They met in the woods and Zelenda took her back to the temple to train her and it paid off as she gave birth to a healthy child. "When I heard that your mother had died, I was devastated, I look to the stars to find out who had committed such an unholy crime but none knew why or who." Zelenda sighed and sat in front of the mage. Lucy remained quiet, patting her eyes dry. "Lucy do you know why I knew you were strong and that you could succeed in training?" The dragon didn't let her answer and swiftly continued, "It wasn't the stars, it wasn't your mother, and it wasn't your speech. It was your passion and determination, the fact you trained yourself for a few weeks before meeting me. The fact that you didn't sit and wait for the almighty dragon to magically make you a terrifying dragon slayer was enough to tell me that you were cut out for this. And look at you now, a reborn dragon slayer and if I say so myself a pretty hot one at that!" Zelenda chuckled.

Lucy gazed up at her second mother, she was right. She had come this far and she wasn't going to throw all that hard work away. "Thank you so much. I will miss you but you have given me the strength to continue my journey back home. I'll never forget you."

"Your damn right you won't." Zelenda winked. "Here, I want you treasure this with your heart. When all hope is lost, this ring will quiet your soul and show you the path to follow."

The beast handed her a quirky little ring, it had an assortment of jewels dotted all round the accessory and each one sparkled like a coal fire. There were red, yellow, amber and black gems. Lucy loved it; it matched her and her outfit so well. Lucy shone a smile and Zelenda embraced her for a quick hug before the blond mage picked up her bag and left.

...END OF FLASHBACK...

Lucy had rebuilt that wall and added a few extra bricks for an extra hold. She knew when she arrives at Magnolia she'd be grateful for it.

...0...

The guild doors eased open and each Fairy Tail member stumbled in bruised and battered; yet another fight between the two guilds. They all spread out in the hall and tended to their wounds; the pink haired man pulled a bit of glass out of his leg and wrapped a crisp white bandage around. He was exhausted.

"Oy, Flame Brain! Pass me the bandage!" Grey shouted towards Natsu. He chucked the roll at him; he was in no mood to fight. Natsu hobbled over to _her_ stool and leaned over the bar grabbing a pack of spicy peanuts, he quickly scanned the condition of his team mates. Erza was with master, both with ripped clothing but not much wounds. However, Levy and Gajeel were both unconscious and were being treated by a tattered Wendy. Grey was, of course, with Juvia both loved up and huddled around Lisanna and Freed who were also sharing the mood. Although it took Natsu a year, he could now see what Mira-Jane was talking about; they were made for each other. Speaking of the devil (literally) Mira was with a distraught Laxus handing out water and food; the others were all chatting to each other about the battle that just commenced. It was a normal procedure that followed after a fight with the Black Maiden. Fairy Tail would always come back in a worse condition but manage to just defend Magnolia from the dark guild. Like he said, this was a normal routine when they returned but when an older man sprinted to the doors of Fairy Tail shouting "THEY'RE HERE! THE BLACK MAIDEN!" everyone knew that worse was to come.

Erza promptly asked the man what he was on about except was cut off by 3 figures in the door way. The old man ran for the back door.

"Hello Fairies!" cooed one.

Natsu immediately recognized the man's voice.

"Why are you here, Barkack?" Erza interrogated.

"Isn't it obvious?" He raised an eyebrow towards the scarlet haired girl. "Why? We're here to wipe all Fairies off the map of course!" He cackled.

If they wiped everyone off, Lucy would have no one to come home to, Natsu thought. He slammed down his fist on the wooden bar regaining everyone's attention.

"Ah Natsu! Two meetings in one day we're beginning to see a bit more of the losers th-"

"SHUT UP! You have no right to be here. We battled today; we will battle again in a couple months that was our agreement." Natsu was now slowly making his way towards Barkack when 5 spears shot out from the right. Natsu dodge one and the next but one came flying from the left slicing his arm. He winced and held the wound to stop the blood pouring out.

"But Natsu, I've grown fed up of this so called agreement. It's time to put an end to this." And with that, chaos broke loose. Everyone started to fight the three wizards, charging forwards to get a good aim. Most people collapsed after the first hit, others kept fighting for the fallen. Natsu charge towards Barkack who was pounding away at the unconscious Freed, he roared his famous roar and chanted his famous words. They battled. Barkack shot various knives and swords from his hands aiming for Natsu body, he dodged, he burned and he ran. Erza was fighting the shadow wizard, Lucifer, she charged out from the haunting shadows and went to slay with the last of her magic. Master had transformed into his large self and was trying to defeat the takeover mage, Madmerade, who was the same size but a much deadlier Tenbon Demon. They fought for what seemed ages but one by one, a fairy would fall. It was now: Master, Erza, Grey and Natsu. Makarov was aware that if he used his remaining energy to create Fairy Law it would only take out Madmerade, however it did mean one would be defeated and if Team Natsu work together they should defeat the others. It was a quick decision; he began flexing his hands until a small ball of light formed. The master screamed as he let the last of his magic dart towards the demon. Within seconds, Master and Madmerade both collapsed and a manic Erza rushed to his side.

"Grey! Watch it!" Natsu warned but was too late when a dark shadow leapt inside Grey twisting his organs until the Ice Mage also collapsed in a heap. Natsu has lost two important friends already; his guild mates had all been beaten and bruised. Natsu used all the magic he possibly owned and felt the fire encase him. He sprinted towards Lucifer, he produced such a bright red glow the shadows feared and floated away. Lucifer eyes went wide and he tried to curse another shadow though Natsu was one step ahead, he snarled furiously "Dragon Slayers secret arts, Wings of Phoenix!" Two lined wires of fire spread like wings and whipped straight into the feared face of Lucifer. It was safe to say it was going to hurt in the morning. Natsu felt the shot of pain in his temple, he's all out. No he must have something, anything left! He thought. While he tried to gather some more energy, looking for any sort of fire, Erza shrieked "DEMON BLADE CRIMSON SAKURA!" Erza bolted with the sword in hand towards Barkack; she gathered every ounce of power into the lit sword and struck at Barkack. A red glow formed around the two figures and you heard a blood curling scream from-wait Erza. A dark light over powered the red and Barkack cried "Formula 100!" 4 purple ovals circled Erza's lying body and like a bomb exploded around the scarlet mage. The brave Titania was barley whimpering the name 'Jellal' over and over before passing out. Natsu wanted to blaze up in anger but nothing happened, his temple throbbed with a sharp pain and he kneeled on the floor hands on head. This can't be the end he thought. Barack sauntered over to the Rose haired dragon; each of the first to fall Fairy Tail members began to regain enough conscious to peek at the almost dead Natsu. Barack forcefully kicked Natsu in the head making him topple over. Barack continued kicking Natsu in the gut until he coughed a lace of blood. He then held his hand high in the air and yelled "Formula 28!" The area around Natsu was engulfed in a massive spherical shockwave ready to strike. Natsu thought to himself 'this is the end, Natsu. This spell holds to much magical power." Every awake person in the room tried to scramble to their feet, but was weighed down with such energy.

"Say farewell Natsu, this is the end of every Fairy!" Barkack sniggered.

All of a sudden, the roof caved in and a brilliance of light filled the room. Natsu squinted upwards, thinking he had died but realized everyone else was doing the same. His brain triggered something, a weird presence but a familiar smell, a smell of vanilla and strawberries.

"Thou holy stars I point to heaven, look below thou behold such villain. Oh 88 stars... SHINE! ROAR OF THE STAR DRAGON!" A girl screamed.

Natsu heard each word and it sounded like- Just then a gigantic golden pillar broke Barkack's spell and enveloped the dark mage. A silhouetted figure appeared above the pillar and sprayed a thick whirl wind of light and sparks which erupted straight on target. Dazzling pinkie gold light shone the whole guild. When the light finally died out, a long blonde girl stood over a severely injured Barkack.

"Fairy Tail is my home and I will never, ever let anyone destroy it." The girl announced.

"W-who a-are y-you?" Barkack choked out.

Natsu's vision was going blurry and he could feel blackness creeping in from his sight. He didn't manage to see the girl's face but he heard her say.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia, a dragon slayer of the stars."

Everything went black.

**Dun...Dun...Dun! So what did you think! So yeah a few notes, Barkack can use a lot of different magic which will be explained in the next chapter. The same with Lucy's power and Natsu's new spells. Just a quick thing about Lucy, she will be described in the next chapter and also I combined the dragon slayer spell and Urano Metria because I wanted to and I thought it was cool! :) Anyway, leave a review on what you think should happen! Lats little thing, I said in the last chapter you would find out the mysterious new Mage but I realized that they should be in the next chapter. Sorry and Thank you! Yeah, so leave a review about what you think will happen and what you thought of this chapter or story! Thanks ^_^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! So this is it, chapter 5! I won't bore you but I have probably made some mistakes and mishaps, so sorry for that. Otherwise, on wards with the story! ^_^**

Waking up

How? How did this happen? To Fairy Tail? The strongest guild, defeated. Even Master has fallen. Lucy thought as she gathered Happy into her arms, his blue face normally cheering and laughing, full of passion and humour. Now replaced with black and purple splotches and dried up blood crusted around his eye. When Lucy had found him, he was under a broken floorboard still hands entwined with Carla which Lucy had placed in her own makeshift infirmary. She was the only one who could stand, so she summoned Loke and Virgo to set up a small infirmary in the main hall. The ones who were in a critical condition were placed in the real infirmary. It was just Lucy now, she had used a lot of magic to make up beds and collect herbs from the local forest, plus she wanted to save enough for if there was another attack. Lucy still couldn't believe, a guild could harm and destroy some many people at once. She hadn't realised how much she missed her guild. This is all her fault, she left for 3 years, how selfish. If she had left for a year, she could have helped. Now, look at her family, sprawled out and most had been knock out to relieve some pain. The only one who could speak was the Master, who was in just as much shock as her. Lucy can't break down another wall; she had to release her anger, so she tucked Happy into some patched blankets and propped his head up on a cushion from her own home. She gently placed a kiss on his forehead before making her way towards the door.

It was late. Blackness, thick as velvet, engulfed the world. Lucy stormed over to the nearby fern tree and collected the tiny raging demons into one punch. The indent made into the tree was to be sure make the living monstrosity timber. But it stood there, strong. Lucy knew from then on, she needed to become just like that tree, to stand alone and no matter what hits her, she will stand strong and take the blow. She will not fall.

A day past and one by one a fairy would wake from their long slumber. Confusion broke out, they were each tucked into quilts and blankets, their wounds had already dried and were on the road to recovery. Each one was updated by master that Lucy had arrived the day of the attack; she defeated Barkack and took care of each one of the wounded. No one saw Lucy in the main hall; she was in the real infirmary working as a nurse to the much worse patients. Master was already taking care of everyone in the hall and from time to time Lucy's spirits would appear and help out. Lucy however was down the corridor, gazing into Mira-Jane's opening eyes. She had suffered a large blow of dark magic from the Black Maiden's second in command in the first battle; the attack that had followed caused a small bleeding in the brain from one of Barkack's numerous formulas.

The white haired mage gradually peeled open her heavy eyelids, her gaze met with a plain white ceiling, she looked down at her shivering fingers which had been cleaned from the last time she saw them. She eased her head to the right to meet the celestial mage. Lucy? She couldn't believe it, she is back. Her smile, laugh and those chocolate eyes are all back? This had to be a hallucination she thought until Lucy squeezed her fragile self.

"You're back?" Mira croaked.

Lucy smiled a sad smile. "Yeah, I'm back for good. I'm not going to leave Fairy Tail ever again. This is my home and I'm going to protect my family."

Mira sprung from her bed and crashed her arms around the blonds' shoulders. "Oh Lucy, I missed you."

"I missed you too. Now listen Mira, you will be a bit dizzy from the hit, but you should be fine in an hour or so. You're the first to wake up in the infirmary, but many of your friends and siblings are awake upstairs. Elfman and Lisanna are doing great! They both have recovered but they're resting at the moment. I was guessing you wanted to be there when they wake."

"What about master? And Gray, Erza and Natsu?" Mira breathed.

At the mention of his name, Lucy winced. It had been Loke who had taken care of Natsu because Lucy couldn't look at him without falling to the floor, shaking and screaming. It had been the nightmares.

"Grey and Erza are both still unconscious but I have a feeling they will be waking up today. Which reminds me-" Lucy trailed off.

"I'm glad. Lucy?" Mira brought her hand to Lucy beaten arm. She was going to ask about Natsu but figured to let it go. "Thank you."

Eyes squint shut Erza tried to ward off the filtered sunlight drifting in. She instantly remembered what had happened and where she was. But what puzzled her is who was grasping her hand? Erza turned to the side of the bed to be greeted with Jellal's face beaming at her. Erza smiled back but shuddered at the pain creeping up her leg. Jellal's smile faded and his eyes lowered to the floor.

"I'm so sorry. Erza, if I was here all of this wouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry, this is all m-"

Erza placed her hand on his cheek, lightly caressing his red tattoo. "This is defiantly not your fault; it's the Black Maiden's. I'm just glad you're safe and your here. But I thought we had agreed for you to come back later in the year."

"Well, a certain one of your friends, found me. I don't know how, but she did. Once she told me what had happened, I came here as quick as I could." Jellal answered.

"Who did that?"Erza managed to get out. Jellal moved himself slightly to the side to reveal Lucy fast asleep in a small rocking chair.

"Lucy!" She gasped. Her friend had returned!

"After you were defeated, Lucy arrived and saved Natsu from certain death by defeating Barkack. She then, alone, took care of each and every one of the wounded. Afterwards she found me and brought me back, then managed to learn a spell to heal Juvia. Lucy used a lot of magic up on the spell, so Grey would wake up to Juvia's love shot eyes." Erza stared at amazement at the chattering Grey and Juvia, both healthy and loved up as ever. Jellal continued, "she fought off sleep for two whole days but I guess the spell had taken the last of her."

Erza's eyes drifted over to her lost friend and taking in the transformation Lucy had taken in these past 3 years. Lucy didn't have the usual mid length blonde hair but instead had been replaced with long locks. Her hair was a range of different colours; it started out blonde right down to her chest and then gradually turned into an orangey pink. It also, had highlights of red and amber mixed into her ends of her hair which ended at her hips. Lucy didn't wear the same blue cheerleading outfit anymore; she had clean white bikini top on, and over the top was a longer pastel pink non sleeve cardigan. She also didn't wear any skirts; instead she had them replaced with a pair of light amber shorts. She dressed the whole outfit with high pale white cowboy boots. Lucy's Fairy Tail stamp was still there on her hand, but that wasn't the only tattoo Lucy possessed. She had three little black stars crawling up her neck towards her ear. Lucy had completely changed looks wise and judging by what Erza had heard, so had her magic. Erza wanted to wake her up and give her a massive hug and catch up but Lucy must be so tired after treating everyone.

"Jellal." Erza called. "I have an idea."

When Lucy woke up she was no longer in the infirmary, she was in her home. She was sleeping on her bed and a flapping piece of paper was stuck to her forehead. One of her spirits must have taken her here after she dozed off. People needed her and she was selfish enough to take a nap. She pulled the paper off her head and stared at the curly handwriting.

_Welcome back Lucy! We missed you!_

_For our thanks to you for all the support and caring you performed for the past few days and for your return we decided to throw a party._

_Wear something nice!_

_Erza_

_X_

Erza. She's probably going to kill her when they meet again, Lucy thought to herself. Even after complete destruction and pain, Fairy Tail still found a way to throw a party. Any excuse for a party. That's my Fairy Tail, Lucy thought to herself as she pondered on what to wear.

The guild was beautiful. Lucy entered the broken building with smashed windows and crumpled walls, in which had been decorated with tiny fairy lights and candles melting on expanding tables full of Mira's homemade feast. Lucy could only look in awe at the presentation of the decapitating building before being crushed by tons of arms and wide grins.

"LUCY! WE MISSED YOU!" The Guild wailed.

"Whoa- ok- guys? Can't breathe!" Lucy gasped.

The million of limbs drew a part and revealed a teary- eyed Levy. Levy raised her hand so quickly and swiftly, she suddenly snapped and her hand soared aiming for Lucy's cheek. Lucy, fast as lightning, grabbed the blue mage's wrist and spun her into a hug. "I'm sorry I left you and I wish I could've given this to you sooner." Lucy handed the finished manuscript to the wide eyed Shorty.

"Oh Lucy. No, I- I am s-sorry for everything. T-hank y-you so m-much!" Levy bawled out buckets.

"Levy, dry those tears." Lucy used her index finger as a tissue. "You did nothing wrong, plus I left you in capable hands." She nodded towards the steel dragon slayer who had looped his arms around the petite figure.

"It's good to have you back, bunny girl." Gajeel added with a nod.

"It's good to be back." Lucy declared with a wink.

"Lucy-Chan, you're back!" The not so little Wendy totted over.

"My, my you've certainly grown!" Lucy exclaimed as she embraced her.

"Thank you." Wendy blushed. Carla flew over next to Wendy.

"Thank you as well, for caring for Wendy and me." Carla said bowing her head.

"Oh yes thank you!" Wendy did a double full on bow.

"No, no. I wanted to, it was no trouble and that goes for everyone." Lucy turned around to her family and each one raised their pints of beer to her. "Besides us Dragon Slayers have to stick together!" Lucy did a little air punch which made Wendy giggle.

"Yo, Lucy!" Grey came up behind her with Juvia connected arm in arm.

"Grey, Juvia! Hey!" Lucy spun round to face her friends.

"Hello Lucy." A firm voice sounded threw the crowd. Erza wore her elegant red dress which was now making its way straight to Lucy, what was worse was that there was no exit. To her surprise, Erza clasped around Lucy and wept "I missed you dearly and thank you for my surprise this morning."

"LUCCCYYYY!" A wailing Happy flew straight into Lucy's chest and from the impact she had to reach out for Erza's hand. "I MISSED YOU SO SO SO MUCH!"

The same thing happened all night; Lucy greeted everyone and received a lot of hugs, especially an extra big one from Lisanna. Lucy had gotten over Lisanna and couldn't believe how childish she had acted towards her; luckily they both got on so well some people would mistake them as sisters at the party. Just as Lucy thought she had greeted everyone, a dark haired man approached her.

"Hi Lucy. I'm new here, I'm Hiro Koto." The man was certainly handsome. He had dark as midnight floppy hair and bright emerald green eyes. Lucy could tell by his broad shoulders, that he was muscular under his thin blue shirt. Even though, Lucy found him attractive, he might be dangerous; new comers at a time like this seemed dodgy.

"I know what you're thinking, Lucy." Master interrupted her thoughts. "I've known Hiro for a long time and have begged him on several occasions to join Fairy Tail. Hiro recently lost his mother which he was caring for, so he joined Fairy Tail. He has helped out massively with the ongoing war."

"I'm sorry; I guess I'm just paranoid." Lucy said apologetically.

"Its fine, I get it all the time. Care to dance?" Hiro asked, stretching out his hand. It had only come to Lucy's attention music was playing.

"I'd love to." Lucy locked hands with the gentleman. They started to sway with the music. "Tell me, Hiro, why haven't I seen you before? I treated everyone in this guild?"

"And the interrogation begins." Hiro chuckled, a sweet chuckle. "Well, Lucy, I had been away on a mission since I needed to pay my rents money. For the past years, Fairy Tail worked a rotor of which wizards should go on a job and at what time. I had put off my turn every time it was offered until I was running dangerously low on rent ; I left two days before the attack and arrived this morning." Hiro explained and he dipped Lucy low in Spanish- like way. Lucy just did a girlish laugh and hooked her arms around his neck. The flow of the music and the smooth rhythm of their dance made her feel so comfortable that she could stay like it forever. Other dancers had parted to make way for the newly formed dance couple and started clapping their hands in beat. Lucy could see the smiling faces, cheesy winks and could hear Mira's small squeals. That is until she heard nothing. It happened very slowly: the music stopped, the clapping stopped, heads turned and faces appeared white. Lucy and Hiro stopped dancing and stared in the direction everyone else was looking at. The salamander stepped out of the shadows.

**Again with yet another cliff hanger. Sorry I left this till late. Just to clarify the new member is Hiro and he isn't evil. But does Lucy have feelings for him? Has she fallen for Natsu? And how will she react to meeting Natsu after 3 years? Find out in Chapter 6, 'Once.' Please leave a review and thank you so much for reading! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! I'm back with another chapter. I'm sorry it is so short and for any mistakes. Um, this chapter was hard to write as I didn't want Lucy to break her wall, but I guess she had to in the end. Anyway, on wards with the story! ^_^**

**Once**

Normal P.O.V

There she was, beautiful as ever. Natsu couldn't believe it was _his_ Lucy. She wore a floaty, plain white dress and her hair hung down to her hips with slight curls and kinks in it. Her soulful chocolate brown eyes were still there and her crescent smile was spread across her face. That was until he stepped out of his hiding spot and her smile vanished.

FLASHBACK

**Natsu slowly grasped the ball of light and his vision blurred to black. When he woke up, he was in the infirmary. Black and blue all over and many cuts were covered in bandages. He began to piece together what had happened. Barkack launched a surprise attack on Fairy Tail, most members fell including his Nakamas and he ended up running out of energy. Something was missing though, a missing piece of a puzzle, Natsu's ears pricked up and his senses awakened, he could hear music, laughter and clapping. It sounded like a party, for me? Natsu thought. No they wouldn't leave him out of his own party. Are Grey and Juvia finally getting married? Maybe. How long had he been out? Then, like a rolling camera, a flash of blonde hair was blowing in the wind, her foot was on top of a nearly dead man, she announces...**

**Lucy.**

Silence. A real silence, when there is no sound at all, not even the sound of wind or a heartbeat. And it`s so quiet that your ears are starting to ache cause they need to hear some sound. Lucy felt numb, everything inside of her stopped like a broken clock.

"_You're weak. Relying on everyone" His_ voice sounded in her head, echoing threw her empty body. She couldn't take it, her hands balled into fists and her nails dug into her palm till she felt them bleed. All the laughter, happiness and joy flooded out of her, crushed to its demise when _he_ strode in. Lucy couldn't feel the eyes switching between the two, her eyes never left his. She didn't know that Hiro had let go of her hand and she didn't realise she was falling.

'Lucy? Why do you look so pained?" Natsu asked himself. He hadn't moved forward to her yet, he wanted to scream and hug the blonde mage. But he couldn't move he was trapped like a giant invisible wall was placed right in front of him. People noticed him; they looked between the two like something terrible was going to happen. Tension, is the best word to use. Lucy's eyes never left his. Her normal demeanour slowly changed into a dull and lifeless body. Then her knees buckled. And she landed with a thump.

"Lucy!" He called out in worry, he started to run towards her but a bright golden light stopped him in his path.

"Get away." Loke warned Natsu as he appeared from globe of light.

"Why should I?" Natsu said angrily. 'What was his problem?' he thought.

"You can't see her like this, Natsu. She's been havi-" He was cut short by a piercing scream. Lucy had crumpled on the ground, on all fours; she began screaming and crying hysterically. Her face contorted in such terror and her shoulders shock violently. The whole guild stared wide eyes at their old friend as she continued to shatter. Levy stumbled in shock towards her best friend but was gently pushed away by Loke.

"No one touch her." He barked over the shouts and screams.

"What's happening?" Erza took control of the situation, eyes still on Lucy.

Loke's mouth parted but closes again when Fairy Tail's Master began explaining.

"Lucy is going through a state of horror, where an incident in the past which has shocked or upset Lucy imprinted itself in her brain. It's kind of like an endless nightmare." Makarov said, eyes drifted back Lucy who was by now arching her back and shouting to the heavens.

"What caused it?" Droy questioned.

"Her father's death?" Cana spoke with her own father, Gildarts, who had draped his hands over Cana's shoulders.

"Or her Mother's?" Gray added.

"No. She got over that years back." Loke stopped and turned to Natsu. Everyone else did the same, then they realised. It was 3 years ago, a painful incident occurred.

"It w-was m-me?" Natsu stuttered. His slanted black eyes grew wide and he starred at Lucy. He sprinted towards her, Loke shot a golden lion at his feet but Natsu whipped his fiery wings and demolished all spells. Natsu slammed onto the floor and grabbed the shaking girl's shoulders. Lucy panicked even more, her eyes streaming tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She whispered her face shivered as if she was preparing herself for a hit. Natsu was baffled that Lucy would ever think that he would hit her.

"Lucy! Do you hear me?" Natsu cried his own eyes produced tiny gems of crystals. She only replied with another screech. "Lucy! I'D NEVER HURT YOU, WE ARE NAKAMAS." His last word echoed in the astounded hall. Suddenly, the screeching and screaming stopped. Lucy's shivers calmed and her dull eyes shone with the tiniest amount of colour. She stopped eyeing the floor and lifted her head up to face Natsu. A flash back of her and Natsu laughing at the guilds bar then was quickly replaced with shouting of Natsu and the dagger piercing her skin played in her mind.

"We were once Nakamas." Lucy chocked out. Her eyes glinted with light and she forced herself to stand. She swallowed the lump that sat in her throat and she turned on her heels.

"BUT WHY CAN'T WE GO BACK TO WHAT WE WERE ONCE?" Natsu hollered after the blonde.

Lucy turned her head over her shoulder and answered in a weary tone "because once can only happen once. Though it can be tough and hell can seem closer than you think, sometimes you need to put the past away and move on with your life."

Natsu bowed his head and he felt a salty tear trickle down his cheek. The tear dropped in sync with the closing door.

Then there was silence. A real silence, when there is no sound at all, not even the sound of wind or a heartbeat.

**Tadah! What did you think? Like I said this chapter was hard to write, I didn't want Lucy to feel weak and cry in front of everyone but I also wanted it to be a dramatic meeting. So yeah. In the next chapter, how will Hiro react to the unfolding past he is told about Lucy and Natsu? Will Natsu go over the edge of guilt? And will Lucy and Natsu meet again? Find out in the next chapter: A thousand broken souls. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think will happen in the next chapter! Thank you so much for all the past reviews and thank you to everyone who is reading my story! Love you guys -sobs- T_T **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this is the last chapter, I did get bored with the story but I tried making this one rule and to be awesome. Again, sorry for any mistakes. -Sobs- On wards with the story!  
**

Love

A warm lavender and orange glow canvassed the west sky. The sky got darker as it stretched from one end to the other. Lucy huddled in the slightly chilly air as she watches the sun lay to rest. It disappeared behind the thin horizon, abandoning her. She had acted inappropriately back in at the guild, there was no excuse for it. She could have left and cried at home, though, whenever she gets into that state she can't move or even think, like a hazy cloud covering every inch of her mind.

Natsu couldn't let her leave, not again.

Lucy had patched herself up and now sat under the olive tree on a nearby hill. A dark curtain fell over the land, twinkling spotlights adorning the velvet texture of the night. It was a cool, windy night; the swaying of trees and rustling of leaves could be heard but not seen, as the encompassing darkness had blotted out all but the faintest light. Briefly, a dark, wispy cloud eclipsed the crescent moon. For a few shadowy moments, it looked like there was a halo around the cloud, a dull aura of lunar luminescence.

He wiped the last of his tears away and lifted his head.

Lucy could see rips in her milky white dress from where she had scraped in her moment of complete madness. She could run away again, that's all she's ever good at.

"Where do you think you're going, Flame brain?" Gray landed in front of the dragon slayer. Natsu didn't have to say anything, his midnight eyes rose to Gray's level still red and puffy from the tears. He raised a shaking hand and Gray flinched but the raven haired man was drawn into a hug.

"I can't lose her again." Natsu barley whispered in his ear. Gray finally understood Natsu's pain and drew back from the hug.

"Then go get her."

Before leaving the guild, Natsu said a few words that silenced the questioned looks and the shocked faces. "I know this is my fault, Lucy seems to be forever broken and I caused the break. Most of you won't forgive me and if I was you, neither would I. But I'm not asking for forgiveness, I'm asking for a chance to make things better. Lucy left three years ago and since then I was able to grow up and achieve my dream of becoming a mage in the strongest guild alive." Natsu let out a slight smile. "The Black Maiden doesn't count, they are not a guild. Guild's look after their nakamas and care for their people." A few people nodded in agreement and other sobbed into their friend's arms. "Please understand that I only want the best for you guys and I think Lucy leaving would break too many hearts. So let me heal the wounds, please?" Natsu gazed up from the floor and received a small nod from Loke and Master Makarov. "Thank you."

Lucy wrapped her arms around her grazed knees and rested her head on top. Sometimes she felt so alone, no one was there to pat her tears dry or to rub her back and say those words 'everything is going to be ok.' Most of her Family is dead and her nakamas think she's weak, the only times she felt at home was when she got a bear hug from Levy and weirdly enough when she was dancing with Hiro. Hiro, he probably thinks she is a complete weirdo for screaming and wailing in the middle of a party. Lucy sighed. Maybe she just didn't fit in anymore, maybe she was never meant to fit in.

"Lucy?"

"Hiro?"

"No, it's me Natsu. Don't freak out." The rose haired man knelt next to Lucy.

"I'm not."

"Good, back there I was so scared. Not for me, but for you." Natsu shivered at the screams echoing in his memory.

"I was scared too."

A few minutes of comfortable silence past and both two viewed the dotted sky.

"Lucy. I-I am so sorry, for everything. I don't even know what made me say that and I just hope that you know that I will never ever hurt you again. I-I-" Natsu cried into his palms of his hands for another 10 minutes.

Between Natsu's sniffles, Lucy spoke "It's not your fault, I was weak back then. You helped me become strong and I am grateful for that. Don't worry; I'm not going to run away again, because you can't run away from the past only towards the future. Someone once told me 'History is history, it's the past. You can't change it but the future, that you _can_ change.' That someone was you, Natsu. I've never forgotten those words and nor will I. I'm sorry for leaving and letting such pain and destruction happen to you and the guild, but I promise from now on that I will protect my family with everything I have."

Natsu stared at Lucy dumbfounded as she continued, "Maybe we could be friends?"

"That I'm happy with, Thank you." Natsu replied sheepishly. They may not be what they used to be but they were friends and that was close enough. Natsu put on his signature grin, which hadn't appeared since she'd left.

Lucy missed that smile, it always used to cheer her up and make her laugh. It was a friendly gesture taken to such a level, a smile in which was fading pretty quickly.

"Lucy! Watch OUT!" Natsu screeched.

Lucy barley had enough time to cast a small force field around the pair before the meteor hit.

It was like trying to stand on a board on top of a rubber ball. Because of Lucy's force field most trees and bricks didn't fall onto them. When the shaking finally stopped, Lucy removed their protector and examined the debris scattered around them, keeping a serious and calm face. She started to move a couple of bricks and crawled through the gap. Natsu followed.

The bloodstained ground was hidden by the many lifeless bodies adorning it. On the other side however the battle still ensued. Many a hands reached out and produced multi coloured spheres in which directed a hit to the outstanding amount of numbers of dark beasts. In between all the chaos, spread out, was The Black Maiden. Natsu fists burned in fury as he watched the war unfolded before his eyes.

"Lucy! We have to help!" He turned, expecting to find his nakamas in tears but only saw Lucy climbing on top of the crumpled meteor. She leaned down and reached her delicate hands out to the red hot ball. "No, Lucy it's hot!" Natsu warned. The blonde haired mage ignored the warning and scooped up tiny amounts of boiling hot gravel and began chewing each one. Natsu gaped at Lucy before she burst into ablaze of effulgent light, her teeth sharpened into fangs and black scales appeared on her arms. Her battle cry was the loudest of them all; she roared and clenched her fists launching 5 attacks on the army of beasts. This was Lucy's true power. She jumped down from the rock and landed with a fist of the ground. Rock and golden liquid exploded from the depths in pin points of what was left of the bores, burning off the bloody flesh leaving only the skeletons behind. Lucy fell to the ground and breathed in heavily, Natsu still astounded went to her side.

"I'm fine! Go and help the others." She breathed hoarsely.

Natsu hesitated and then also burst into orange flames before charging at The Black Maiden. Lucy needed to gather her power, but she couldn't leave the others when most were already preoccupied with the wounded and dead villagers. Just then, a strong hand grabbed onto her shoulder.

"Hiro?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, yes. We've met before. I'm sorry I left you and I'm so glad you're safe." Hiro gave Lucy and quick hug before lifting her to stand. "Listen we have a plan."

Natsu broke many jaws on the way and kept sprinting forward to the enemy. Erza, Gray and Happy all caught up with him.

"We have a plan. We're going to destroy the master." Erza shouted over the tremendous amount of noise.

"How?" Natsu questioned, if Barkack was strong enough to wreck the whole of Fairy Tail, what good will four people have on the Master of The Black Maiden.

"The whole of Fairy Tail is going to attack that Master using 'Fairy Demo.'" Grey called, still on Natsu's tail. The whole of Fairy Tail? Natsu thought as one figure after another came in sight joining in with the sprint, most members were already behind him and the group quickly grew. Before he knew it, the master and his evil body guards had come in sight. Each Fairy Tail member grasped each other's hands and sped up.

"FOR FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu howled as the mass of charging bodies glowed and encased in rainbow coloured wheels each containing a mass of magic power. With an outcry of "FAIRY DEMO!" They jumped out of the smoke and all pointing their fists crashed into The Black Maiden.

They coughed, they gasped for air. The sky was thick with smoke and buildings were falling apart. Erza gently pushed herself up from the rough ground and her eyes travelled down a ginormous gator where the 11 members of The Black Maiden lay in their own blood, defeated. All were dead apart from one, one who was meant to be hit by the strike, one named Barkack. Barack wasn't even lying in the crater; he was doing his usual cackle except it was more breathy and mad. Erza was just about to call for the others when a dark aura circle knocked her flying into the nearby crumbling wall.

Natsu saw Erza smack straight into the red brick wall and instantly got into battle stand.

"Oh, Natsu's up again. Enjoying your snooze, where you?" He laughed again. Natsu wobbled a bit before gathering his fire into his fist and aimed for Barkack.

A great deal of gravity forced Natsu head first into the ground.

"No no no, Natsu. That's not a good idea." Barkack cooed before also sending Natsu metres back, then he lifted his blood stained hand in the air, three circles appeared above him and shot out bullets of dark magic. "I feel a bit of Déjà vu!"

"Yeah, me too" Lucy growled hand in hand with Hiro.

"I recently joined Fairy Tail and I don't want my new found family wrecked by some low life like you." Hiro joined in.

Natsu could clearly see the attack unfolding, he was glad. For a moment he thought it was the end of Fairy Tail. Then again, love never dies.

"Oh and Blondie has a boyfriend, I'd like to see you try and stop me." Barkack purred.

Two swirling purple and gold lights shone on the combined clenched fists of Lucy and Hiro. Both stood facing each other and then snapped their head forwards to Barkack.

"Let the moon equal and shine on my power..." Hiro bellowed.

"Open the gates of the heavens and behold such crimes..." Lucy chanted.

"Decide on each crime, with the Luna Crimson."

"Oh 88 stars... SHINE!" Lucy's flung eyes opened with a flaxen star printed over her chocolate eyes.

"Oh eclipses of the Moon... SHINE!" Hiro shot his eyes open both printed with a deep purple crescent.

Entwined together, their family watching, they screamed "UNISON RAID: DRAGONS ROAR OF THE LACRIMA STAR OF LUNA, WINGS OF THE NIGHT SKY AND UNITED LOST MAGIC OF THE MOON AND STARS!"

Fairy Tail thought they wouldn't win a war, that blood would be spilled and tears would be shed. But the immense magic from family can overpower any evil coming their way. This strong magic isn't a scripted spell or series of chants but is taught by millions across the world. This long lasting magic is called Love.

O0o0o0o0 IN THE FUTURE 0o0o0o0o0o

They sit hand on hand, ring near ring on an old picnic blanket gazing at the midnight sky, the crescent moon is smiling and the stars are shining. They wished for nothing more and nothing less, than to have each other.

"I love you." Lucy whispered.

"I love you too." Hiro whispers back. They place their heads together and place a warm and passionate kiss on each other's lips. They both smile lovingly at the two twins fast asleep at the foot of the blanket.

He held his first born child in his arms. His eyes filled up with tears, his heart with love, she's so beautiful, more perfect than he had ever imagined or dreamed. Holding his daughter for the first time was when he learned who he was. He did his signature grin and snuggled in with his wife, Yukino. Natsu was truly happy.

She looked at the mage next to her, wrapped in crisp white sheets with his radiant blue hair. He looked back at her and took in her fair skin and scarlet locks.

"Never leave me." She murmurs between the floating feathers.

"I won't if you won't." He replies as they sink deeper into their honeymoon canopy bed.

"I do with all my heart, with all my will and with all my desire." He finishes before drawing in his girl for a long awaited kiss. Ice and water finally become one.

He was standing behind his desk looking out at the sun rising; the colour of the rising sun was like the fleshy inside of a freshly-opened plum mixed in with cool blues and purples. He'd have to face it sooner or later, he thought to himself. His brat's were finally growing up and he was becoming an old man. He did his best and he has watched each of his children grow to become strong loving mages which stay true to their nakamas. They've been through a lot, but they also found their way back home. He was blessed with such a wonderful family and a second chance. That is all he asked for. Now he is at peace.

"Love is a very powerful thing and sometimes it can set you free, huh Mandy?" Makarov did a slight smile towards the photo frame sitting on his desk. The yellow blots of paint splattered in a semi-circle. It rose significantly towards the sky. The elegant sight revealed his strong white teeth in an instant. A new day was dawning.

**THE END! What did you think of the series? How did you find the chapter? Who was your favorite couple? Sorry I rushed the end. Last question, what shall my next fan fiction be about? Please review with answers and thank you very very much! :) P.S. THINKING ABOUT DOING A STINGXLUCY! ^_^ Over and out!**


End file.
